


Speak Loudly

by Icylightning



Series: Revealing Sterek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Derek Hale is a Softie, Embarrassed Derek Hale, Embarrassed Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mild Smut, Relationship Reveal, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Stiles once said : I'm not the type of person who should put on speakerphone.Derek couldn't agree more.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Revealing Sterek [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893919
Comments: 18
Kudos: 223





	Speak Loudly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Another one shot on the relationship reveal series. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"What's taking him so long?" Lydia shut close her compact after giving final touches to enhance her beauty. Beside her stood Jackson, arms crossed and brows narrowed "If you add more of that thing to your face, you will look like a human sucked dry by a vampire"

Lydia rolled her eyes "We're going for a movie and I want to look perfect"

"The theater will be dark. No one's going to see you"

"Enough you two. Scott please tell your friend to come down. We're getting late for the movie"

Scott nodded getting up from the couch "Stiles I swear if you don't come down in ten seconds I'll maul you personally!" Scott yelled as he impatiently waited at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well now I'm tempted to take my time" came Stiles's reply from upstairs and Scott rolled his eyes "Are you coming or should we leave witho..."

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

Everyone looked at each other and then at the cell on the table

"Not mine" said Jackson

"Mine's in my purse" Lydia shrugged

"I didn't bring one" Allison stated

Scott came and picked up the phone "It's Stiles's phone" he frowned in confusion "Why is Derek calling him?"

"Answer it and put ot on speaker" Jackson said rather too eagerly and Scott pressed the green button and then on speaker "Der.."

"I really ...aah!...Derek I need to go" Stiles moaned as he felt Derek's warm mouth caress his collarbone while his one hand was tightly wrapped around his waist, keeping him in place and other palmed him through his jeans. Derek smirked biting a particular soft spot "Why doesn't your voice sound convincing to me?"

Stiles glared half heartedly "My friends are waiting down Derek. Let me go before they think I jumped out of the window"

Derek unbuttoned Stiles's shirt, trailing his lips over the soft fair skin "It never has stopped you before"

Stiles bucked his hips, another needy moan escaping his lips "Fuck!"

"I'll let you go if you lick mine and let me lick yours"

"You want to eat Icecream now? Stiles asked feeling confused and Derek rolled his eyes "Yes Stiles, I'm in middle of seducing you and I want to lick icecream"

Stiles laughed pulling Derek closer as he whispered seductively "They say tongue is the strongest muscle in the body, wanna fight?"

"You know I never back off from a fight" Derek went for another heated kiss"

"Aaaaw!"

"What happened?"

"There's something underneath that's poked me"

"I'm on top of you Stiles"

"Shut up Derek. I'm serious" Stiles pushed Derek off him and reached out with his hand. His eyes widened and heart dropped to his feet when he saw it was Derek's cell and it was on for last two minutes "Oh my God!"

Derek took the phone with wide eyes and saw Stiles had accidentally pressed on speed dial to his number "Where is your cell?"

Stiles groaned hiding his face with both hands "Down? Probably in Scott's hand? And I'm 99.99 percent sure it's on speaker?"

"Shit!" Derek placed the cell near his ears "Hello"

Scott stared at the phone as if was holding a timebomb. His mouth hung open in shock matching with his other friends in the room. Allison covered her mouth "Stiles and Derek!?"

Jackson glared looking up "They are doing it right now!?"

"Hello?" came Derek's voice and Lydia jumped from the couch and shouted into the cell "You both can continue with what you were doing. We just need one thing from you"

"What?"

"Speak Loudly!"

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
